do you think he knows?
by shipwrecked in a sea of wonder
Summary: Hugo and Isabelle want an adventure - but what type will it be? If anyone want to continue the story from hear they can I did it as a one shot thing but have run out of ideas - just say the first bit was by me :D


It was midday in the train station in Paris it had been 6 years since Hugo had been taken in by Papa George. They had fixed the automaton, and he had gone to school with Isabelle.

Hugo and Isabelle were bored and decided to take a trip down to the train station, Hugo still wound up the clocks but did not live in the train station anymore. Him and Isabelle wanted an adventure but it was not fun anymore the station master did not chase them, their was no sneaking around and no automaton to fix.

Hugo was walking along next to Isabelle admiring the shape of her face, and the way her lips curved perfectly. He snapped out of it when he heard Isabelle shouting his name and looking into his eyes. 'are you ok? Hugo?' yes I said slightly blushing, I hope she did not notice. Hugo had been looking at Isabelle differently ever since Isabelle has pecked a kiss on his cheek on day in the station, he was not sure if it was love or intense friendship.

They spend the day at the station eating pastries and looking through books in the library, at the end of the day when they passed thee flower stall Hugo brought Isabelle a single white rose and slid in into her hair now long and tied up in a bun. 'what is the flower for' I don't know? To say thanks 'thanks for what? I have not done anything' 'I don't know' I began to blush so stated walking quickly away. 'Hugo Cabret are you blushing?' No I replied trying to hide my face, Isabelle pulled my hand away 'you are I knew it' New what? 'you like me' she said taunting me like when we were little. No I do not 'you do, you do, you do I can tell' really? How ? 'by the way you have been looking at me and smiling, and how you walk I move you move and the flower that was a massive give away a white rose, rose's are what you give people you like or love' I ran off into the clock works in the walls of the train station and I could hear her running after me her footsteps in time with mine tapping on the concrete.

I only stopped running when I got to the top of the clock and Isabelle ran in a few seconds after me 'Hugo?' what I mumbled looking at my feet, she look at me with a look of sympathy 'I as sorry if I upset you' you didn't, I … 'what?, like me' maybe, I honestly don't know,, I kicked some dirt of the ground. 'you should have told me Hugo, you know you can trust me' yes but, this was different it could ruin our friendship forever Isabelle. 'It would not Hugo, if you love me its ok, because I love you to see it won't ruin anything' really? I asked 'yes' so if I kiss you, you would not mind 'nope' ok I leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Isabelle's lips 'Hugo?' did I do something wrong? 'no, but can you kiss me again' ok I smiled and kissed her again but this time more deeply. Isabelle leaned in closer as we kissed again, I stopped and stepped back what are we doing? I asked 'kissing' but why? 'because we love each other silly' I am not silly just can we go somewhere else this place has bad memories 'what memories? Hugo' I was all alone until I met you and this is a lonely place for me I only wind up the clocks to get money 'why do you need the money?' to buy stuff 'we are still in school Georges Melies said he would give up money until we leave remember? 'yes, but I have been fixing the clocks that costs money' you know you don't have to do it 'Ok, I will stop and quit the stupid job I was almost in tears and Isabelle could tell 'Hugo? What's wrong?' the clocks were my fathers and even though Papa Georges gave them to me they used to belong to my farther its all I have left of him 'I will help you fix the clocks we can use the money Papa George gives us together to fix the clocks' Ok I snivelled Isabelle gave me a tissue.

'Come on Hugo I want to show you something' Ok when we got out of the train station she took her scarf put it over my eyes, Isabelle I laughed What are you doing? 'I am taking you somewhere, you said it was ok' and you didn't tell me it involved a blind fold

'Oh, that, was a minor detail' she laughed and took my hand and began to lead me through the streets of Paris, I could hear cars and train and laughing from pubs and clubs but the final sound I heard was nothing it was peaceful. 'where hear' she whispered in my ear, I slid the scarf of my eyes and was the most beautiful place I had ever seen long grass and wild flower meadow with a tree with a circular bench around it and all I could hear was the birdsong 'do you like it Hugo?' yes, its so beautiful when did you find it? 'when I was six I went on a school picnic and this is where they took us' I smiled at Isabelle took her hand and ran she stumble and then ran with me hand in hand, after ten minutes of running I collapsed onto the bench around the tree 'are you tired Hugo?' I nodded and gave her a lopsided smile as she ran around the tree. Isabelle collapsed onto my chest a minute later and kissed me on the lips panting she cuddled me 'I love you Hugo Cabret' and I love you Isabelle, I kissed her back to show I loved her. As we lay there I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine, our faces drew together and we began to kiss lightly at first then more deep, Isabelle put her hands around my waist and pulled me close to her and I put my arms around her neck pulling her closer to me, I felt a rush of emotions and began to move my hands to Isabelle waist and I could feel the tenderness of her breasts against my chest. 'Hugo' Isabelle whispered yes? Look down, as I looked down I noticed I was erect I blushed sorry 'no need to apologise it means you are enjoying this as much as I am' Isabelle lent down and kissed me, I felt her hands under my shirt and I unbuttoned it and she immediately took it off 'Hugo Cabret when did you get so muscley?' puberty I replied. I put my hands on Isabelle waist and moved upwards making her t-shirt move up wards to reveal her bra, Isabelle took of her t-shirt and then her skirt so she was just in her underwear 'your turn' I took off my trousers and then I took of my pants as well to reveal my erect membrane. 'I only meant your trousers but it works for me' as we kissed I fondled with the bra catch and clicked in undone it fell on to the dewy meadow grass, I leaned into her and used my thumbs to remove her lacy black pants. 'Hugo I want you' she whispered into my ear as she said it I leaned closer in inserted my membrane into her Isabelle moaned in pleasure she flipped over so she was on top and moved up and down on my erect membrane I put my hands around her bottom and stood up and she carried on grinding up against me. I placed her up against the tree and rocked back and forward. As we both came to climax we moaned, we felt so relaxed. 'Hugo its almost sunset' I know its beautiful I sighed 'we have to be back home by seven we have to go' oh shit. We quickly gathered up our clothes as we ran across the meadow we put them back on. When we got back to the house Georges Melies asked if we were ok 'yes, we are fine thank you' where is your scarf Isabelle 'it blew away in the wind' ok you two head upstairs dinner will be ready in soon. Do you think he knew 'no' when we got into my bedroom we shut the door and began to laugh 'we had an adventure today didn't we Hugo?'


End file.
